


The Result Of Her Infatuation

by Ang3l_t34rs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang3l_t34rs/pseuds/Ang3l_t34rs
Summary: It is Jovie's 5th year at Hogwarts and she is feeling like her youth is going to waste soon she Starts exploring her sexuality with another girl in her year and her life takes a turn
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s)





	The Result Of Her Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy this is going to be like a chapter where I explain who jovie is and basically some of her background

Chapter 1 

Jovie was born on September 12th to Joseph and Penelope Williams she was muggle born and her parents are often traveling so she stays with the Weasleys because the Weasleys and Williams were best friends. Some of her best friends are Neville Longbottom, Michael Corner, Ron, Ginny and Fred and George she has quite a few more acquaintances that will be introduced as the story goes along Jovie is a Smart girl with long dark black hair she is also pretty tall. 

I am going to try and update this story quite frequently and if you have any ideas for how the story should continue let me know im going to upload the first chapter by the end of today or early tomorrow. This story will contain some smut but a lot of fluff 


End file.
